Last Goodbye
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Dua minggu setelah kepergian Koro Sensei. Masih banyak yang harus dilakukan. Masih banyak yang harus dikatakan. Atau mungkin tidak perlu dikatakan. Cukup mereka rasakan. Headcanon. Set after Chapter 178. Tribute for Koro Sensei.
Notes (important!): headcanon, sedikit feels. Disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu ' **Undertale OST, Undertale' by Toby Fox**.

 **Link:** www dot you tube dot co m /watch? v= EBhFHJMVfiI (hilangkan spasi, dan ganti dot dengan titik)

 _Untuk Korosensei. Bagiku, anda bukanlah karakter fiksional._

 _Sama seperti arti anda bagi murid-murid kelas 3-E,_

 _Anda juga nyata dalam hatiku._

* * *

 **Last Goodbye**  
 _28 Maret 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Udara dini hari menusuk relung, namun Nagisa Shiota bangun dan turun dari kasurnya. Ia tahu ia bukan satu-satunya yang bangun dalam gelapnya pagi berbintang itu, memakai seragam sekolah, membuka jendela kamar, membiarkan udara dingin masuk.

Ibunya tidak akan keberatan jika ia pergi sedini ini.

Ia punya alasan. Alasan yang telah membuatnya terjaga.

Digantungkannya tas selempang sekolahnya yang berisi buku peninggalan seorang guru mereka tercinta, dan remaja biru langit itu pun memasuki dinginnya pagi di luar.

Seiring dengan langkahnya menuju stasiun, matahari dengan malu-malu muncul dari ujung atap bangunan, setitik-setitik. Stasiun tidak pernah beristirahat, dan ternyata bukan dirinya seorang yang akan menunggu kereta pertama ke Kunugigaoka pagi itu.

Menyadari kehadirannya, Karma Akabane melambai dengan senyum lelah, satu tangan di dalam kantong celana. Nagisa menaiki undakan stasiun, dan keduanya menunggu tidak begitu lama untuk menaiki kereta pagi yang sepi.

Seiring dengan gerak semu kereta itu, matahari mulai memberanikan diri, tampak jelas naik di ufuk timur ketika kendaraan tersebut melintasi pematang. Karma menyikut terbuka jendela, membiarkan udara pagi itu masuk, menghirupnya untuk melepaskan pikiran mereka dari sendu.

Masih terasa sesuatu yang meremas hati mereka, namun mereka sudah bisa menahan tangis.

Bahkan menaiki kereta mengingatkan mereka akan perjalanan ke Kyoto yang menggembirakan. Nagisa tidak bisa menahan diri melongok ke jendela, berharap ada makhluk bertentakel berwarna kuning yang menempel di luar gerbong. Seakan membaca pikirannya, Karma tertawa kecil.

Pemberhentian selanjutnya, beberapa teman mereka masuk, tampak sedikit terkejut dan secara bersamaan, senang melihat keduanya. Sugino nyengir lebar, mengambil duduk di sebelah Nagisa, tersenyum puas. Kayano menunduk dengan senyum malu dan sendu, duduk di seberang ketiga pemuda itu; selain tas sekolahnya, ia membawa gunting kebun.

Ada sesuatu yang sendu dan membahagiakan pagi itu. Perasaan hangat ketika kau tahu hatimu dan teman-temanmu berada dalam harmoni. Harmoni dan rasa rindu. Baru dua minggu berlalu sejak guru mereka tercinta telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Namun pagi ini mereka akan kembali ke sana. Ke tempat di mana semuanya bermula.

Saat menuruni kereta, langkah mereka terasa sinkron dan ringan, meski kesedihan yang samar masih menggelayut, meremas malu-malu di sudut hati. Tapi Nagisa mengepalkan tangan, Karma menegapkan langkah, Sugino mempertahankan senyumnya, dan Kayano menarik napas.

Jalan menuju sekolah, dan kehangatan serta kesedihan samar makin menyelimuti mereka. Matahari masih terlalu malu untuk melakukan debutnya hari itu, dan di perjalanan, mereka mengumpulkan teman-teman satu persatu.

Sama seperti saat awal kelahiran kembali kelas 3-E.

Mereka membangun semuanya dari awal.

Persahabatan, pembelajaran, dan petualangan—pembunuhan mereka.

Fuwa yang rumahnya paling dekat dari sekolah, melambai ke arah mereka dari lantai dua rumahnya, meminta mereka menunggu. Kanzaki menyusul dari belakang, tampak berseri-seri bahagia melihat mereka, memeluk sebatang bibit pohon sikamor.

Saat perjalanan berlanjut, mereka berpapasan dengan Okano, dan Maehara yang sedang membantu memperbaiki kayuh sepedanya. Mereka sudah siap untuk menunggu, namun gadis atletis itu mengangkat bahu, tersenyum, dan menuntun sepedanya, menyuruh mereka bergegas.

Kimura berlari cepat, nyaris mendahului mereka jika Sugino tidak memanggilnya. Okajima sudah di depan, sibuk memotret-motret _landscape_ depan sekolah mereka sebelum memasuki area pegunungan, lalu meminta mereka semua mengatur posisi untuk foto. Kanzaki bertanya apakah tidak sebaiknya mereka berkumpul semua terlebih dahulu.

"Aku punya firasat, semuanya akan datang hari ini," ucap gadis itu dengan senyum tenang.

Dan bukan hanya dirinya seorang yang memiliki firasat menyenangkan itu.

Okajima tersenyum mengerti dan menurunkan kameranya. Dari belakang, seseorang menyapa. Mereka tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengenali suara hangat itu; ketua kelas mereka, Yuuma Isogai. Di belakangnya, Kataoka merangkul sekeranjang bibit bunga.

Mereka pun bersama-sama menikmati perjalanan yang telah mereka jalani hampir setiap hari dalam satu tahun itu; melewati hutan menuju pegunungan. Menikmati desiran angin pagi, cahaya hangat matahari yang menerobos dedaunan.

Tanpa terburu-buru, mereka bisa menikmati semuanya. Bahkan berang-berang yang tinggal di riak kecil sungai tampak penasaran, sepertinya ia merindukan anak-anak itu. Dua minggu terlalu lama, membuat hewan itu bertanya?

Mungkin saja.

Mereka ingin meresapi semua ini. Mereka ingin waktu berhenti, namun mereka tahu, keindahan dan kehangatan ini hanya bisa diapresiasi karena singkatnya. Sama seperti saat guru mereka masih berterbangan di dunia ini, saat semua sedang dilalui, rasanya semua itu tidak akan berakhir.

Dan rasanya bagai dejavu...

Mereka melihat Hinano Kurahashi duduk di atas batang pohon akasia yang sedikit membungkuk ke jalan, mengingatkan beberapa di antara mereka akan awal liburan musim panas.

Tak jauh dari situ, Okajima mau tidak mau melirik penuh harap akan seekor gurita berkostum kumbang tanduk yang bersimpuh membaca majalah porno. Tapi bahkan harapan samar itu membuatnya menggigit bibir. Maehara menepuk bahunya, mengerti, menghibur.

Ternyata mereka semua masih kalah pagi dengan kelompok lainnya.

Takebayashi sudah berada di puncak pohon ara, sepertinya sedang menikmati membaca buku. Kayano dengan riang menyapa Okuda yang sedang duduk di dekat semak-semak, sepertinya sedang menyeret sekarung pupuk. Tak lama kemudian Hara datang dari arah halaman sekolah, menyapa mereka dengan girang, dan membantu Okuda dengan karung pupuk itu.

Nakamura mengagetkan Nagisa dari belakang, menarik kucirannya.

"Kalian lambat!" serunya, terkikik geli, dan menyuruh mereka buru-buru menyusul.

Halaman sekolah mereka yang luas sudah dipenuhi aktivitas.

Itona sedang memasang alat penyiram otomatis untuk bunga-bunga yang menghiasi taman kecil mereka di sekeliling gedung. Chiba dan Yoshida sedang membuat konstruksi dari kayu, sepertinya rak buku tambahan, mengikuti arahan Hazama.

Sebagai bagian dari hadiah mereka, area pegunungan kelas mereka telah menjadi milik para alumni kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka. Dan tidak ada hadiah lain yang lebih mereka inginkan dari itu, setelah semua yang terjadi.

Tempat ini adalah rumah mereka. Di mana mereka benar-benar memulai segalanya, menemukan jati diri mereka, menerima kelemahan dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata mereka.

Semuanya, di sini.

Hayami dan Yada menyapa mereka, menyuruh mereka cepat-cepat mengambil cangkul atau sekop, karena mereka punya banyak pohon untuk ditanam. Muramatsu baru saja kembali dari arah air terjun, baru saja melepas bibit ikan, menyuruh Sugino dan Isogai membantu Terasaka memperbaiki bendungan. Hara dan Muramatsu akan memasak sarapan.

Mimura dan kepala jamurnya muncul dari jendela, meminta beberapa di antara mereka untuk membantu bersih-bersih di dalam.

Ritsu menggunakan senjatanya untuk menembakkan busa-busa sabun, dan menyikat lantai dalam jangkauannya, sementara teman-temannya mengeluarkan kursi dan meja untuk dijemur. Sugaya membuat kaligrafi di papan tulis mereka, dan memajang foto-foto bersama Nakamura dan Okano, semuanya menghiasi lorong. Suatu antologi tersendiri, istimewa untuk mereka.

Matahari masih baru separuh keluar dari periangan, dan sebagian besar bibit-bibit pohon telah tertanam.

Asap putih yang beraroma sedap menguar dari jendela kelas. Semuanya melenguh senang, merasakan lapar, antisipasi, dan kepuasan tersendiri. Bagaikan seorang ibu sejati, Hara melongok keluar dari jendela, memanggil teman-temannya untuk membantu menyiapkan makanan. Para gadis membagikan nasi, dan para pemuda laki-laki membawakan makanan mereka keluar, duduk tak jauh dari depan kelas.

Setelah memastikan semua teman-temannya mendapatkan bagian, dan mereka punya cukup alat makan dari festival kebudayaan, Karma menyadari Nagisa sudah lenyap; celemeknya tergantung di dekat pintu. Ia menoleh pada Kayano, namun gadis itu dipanggil oleh Itona yang memintanya ikut memeriksa gudang belakang. Mengangkat bahu, Karma pun keluar dari gedung kelas. Isogai memanggilnya, mengajaknya makan, namun ia hanya melambai, nanti saja.

Ternyata Chiba dan Yoshida baru saja menyelesaikan rak-rak buku tambahan, bergegas memasukkannya ke dalam gedung agar bisa cepat sarapan. Namun Karma masih mencari ketidak-hadiran satu anggota mereka.

Karma berjalan agak jauh menuju halaman sekolah.

Di situ, ia masih mengingat semuanya.

Pertumpahan darah.

Langit yang berjaring.

Rumput-rumput liar sudah begitu meninggi, mencapai betisnya. Langkahnya menimbulkan suara gemerisik rumput yang menyenangkan.

Namun saat angin berdesir, ia bisa mencium sesuatu yang wangi. Samar-samar menyegarkan dan manis.

Ia berhenti sejenak, mencoba menghirup lagi aroma itu. Kepalanya bergerak mengikuti sumber aroma. Dan ia ingat persis tempat itu, bukan sekedar sebuah titik di tengah halaman sekolah yang biasanya.

Biru muda mendadak mencuat dari rumput liar yang saking tingginya membuatnya tenggelam. Nagisa menengadah, membiarkan angin meniup dirinya, lalu berbaring lagi hingga terbenam. Namun saat Karma mendekati tempat itu, sahabatnya bukan terbenam oleh rerumputan...

Namun sekumpulan bunga keemasan.

Awan bergerak; teduh yang menaungi Nagisa berpindah, membiarkan hangatnya mentari menyilaukan matanya yang terpejam. Pemuda biru langit itu menutupi matanya dengan lengan, tersenyum damai.

Kesedihan samar itu kembali meremas ulu hati.

Karma, dalam usahanya mengalihkan emosi yang tidak biasa ia rasakan itu, menendang sikut Nagisa pelan. Anak itu mengaduh dan bangun, menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Karma,"

"Minggir," ujarnya, mendorong Nagisa tidak sopan dengan kakinya, tapi anak itu, kendati dengan agak menggerutu, menyingkir sedikit dari posisinya yang nyaman. Karma menjatuhkan dirinya dalam rumpun bunga-bunga emas itu.

Angin bertiup lagi. Angin pagi yang segar itu. Menyuapi indera mereka dengan aroma bunga emas yang lembut itu.

"Bunga Emas," Nagisa berkata, "Kurahashi-san bilang, ini adalah jenis bunga yang bisa beradaptasi di mana saja, dan biasanya bisa diseduh menjadi teh."

"Hmm," Karma membelai sekuntum bunga emas yang masih berupa kuncup.

"Bunga-bunga ini...semua bermekaran di tempat di mana kita membunuh Koro Sensei," Nagisa menjatuhkan dirinya lagi, berbaring. Ia memejamkan mata.

Karma tetap duduk dan ikut memejamkan mata.

Angin membelai mereka dengan kencang.

Semua di halaman sekolah terdiam, menikmati kesunyian pegunungan yang merupakan rumah ke dua mereka itu.

Dan jika mereka memejamkan mata, mereka bisa samar-samar mencium aroma bunga emas, terpisah, unik, terbedakan dari aroma makanan yang lezat. Aroma yang istimewa, menyusup dengan lembut, seperti sebuah lagu.

Dan mereka menunggu.

Menunggu suara lesatan seperti ledakan roket menuju udara dalam kecepatan Mach 20.

Atau suara tawa aneh yang saat dulunya mungkin mereka anggap agak menyebalkan; kini mereka akan memberikan apapun untuk mendengarkan tawa aneh guru mereka itu lagi.

Dan mereka menunggu agar tawa itu datang.

Tapi yang terdengar hanyalah angin.

Samar-samar air terjun. Samar-samar burung bernyanyi.

Satu per satu, mereka semua berjalan ke tengah lapangan, berdiri memandangi bunga-bunga emas.

Menikmati angin pagi. Menikmati pegunungan. Menikmati memori.

Menikmati sedikit kekonyolan mereka; menikmati ketololan mereka yang berharap bahwa dari belakang, tentakel-tentakel kuning akan merayap dan membumbungkan mereka tinggi-tinggi, membawa mereka dengan kecepatan suara secara bertahap, karena guru mereka yang penyayang itu tidak akan tega menyakiti mereka dengan perubahan kecepatan mendadak.

Menikmati aroma bunga emas.

Bunga emas yang bisa tumbuh di manapun. Di tempat sesulit apapun. Tetap indah dan wangi.

Bunga emas seperti Koro Sensei.

Namun bunga emas itu sepertinya lebih menyerupai harapan Koro Sensei pada mereka.

Harapan beliau agar murid-muridnya bisa menjadi bunga emas di manapun mereka pergi.

Dan jika mereka memejamkan mata sekali lagi dan berharap bersama-sama, sepenuh hati, meskipun semua ini terasa konyol dan menyedihkan...

Mungkin mereka bisa membayangkan guru mereka berdiri di situ, di antara mereka.

Mungkin warnanya merah muda. Mungkin wajahnya sedang senang. Mungkin beliau sedang menggigit bunga _morning glory_.

Dan mereka bisa membayangkannya berkata—mereka membayangkannya bersama, dan ketika suatu kebohongan diulang dan dipercayai bersama-sama, maka itu akan menjadi kebenaran—membayangkan Koro Sensei memandang mereka dengan senyum bulan sabitnya itu, dan dengan suaranya, berkata pada mereka, ekspresi bulatnya bangga.

" _Sensei tidak akan kembali, kalian harus percaya itu, anak-anak,"_

" _Baik membunuhku maupun menyelamatkanku, sensei sangat bangga dan bahagia dengan pilihan kalian semua, dan sensei bangga bisa mengajar murid-murid seperti kalian."_

" _Dari sini, perjalanan kalian dimulai. Dan kalian sudah punya semua senjata untuk menghadapi masa depan kalian."_

" _Anak-anak,"_

" _Terima kasih sudah menjadi murid-muridku."_

" _Berhati-hatilah di luar sana. Tidak semuanya bisa diselesaikan dengan kekerasan, dengan kelicikan, dengan kebaikan; tidak ada yang sama. Semuanya harus dilihat baik-baik dan dipelajari."_

" _Tapi sensei percaya, kalian cukup kuat untuk memilih dan melakukan hal yang benar."_

" _Anak-anak,"_

" _Jangan membunuh, dan jangan terbunuh."_

" _Sensei percaya, apapun yang kalian lakukan, di manapun kalian berada, kalian akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Karena itulah..."_

" _Kalian pasti bisa memandang lurus ke depan dan berjalan dengan tegap. Sensei tidak akan kembali, karena sensei tidak pergi ke mana-mana."_

" _Sensei...sudah menjadi bagian dari kalian semua."_

" _Apa yang telah kalian pelajari dengan sepenuh hati,"_

" _Apa yang telah kalian perjuangkan untuk mencapai hari ini,"_

" _Sensei bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dari semua itu."_

" _Jadi..."_

" _Terima kasih lagi, sudah membiarkanku menjadi bagian dari hidup kalian."_

" _..."_

Ketika angin bertiup lebih kencang, sedikit perputaran terjadi, membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga emas itu berhamburan dan berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Pemandangan yang nostalgik itu terulang.

Seakan menggantikan kelap-kelip bintang yang membuncah ketika Koro Sensei pergi, kelopak-kelopak keemasan itu pun menyebar, berkilau di bawah mentari.

Seakan, _dan, banyak di antara mereka ingin percaya_...

...seakan-akan Koro Sensei menyampaikan sampai jumpa-nya yang terakhir kali.

* * *

 **Untuk sensei kita tercinta. Aku ingin membuat yang lebih panjang, dan banyak yang masih ingin kusampaikan, banyak headcanon yang terpikir, tapi aku harap dan aku rasa ini cukup. Lagu Undertale track nomor 071 benar-benar menggambarkan semua emosi dan imajinasi di shot ini, jadi benar-benar kusarankan kalian membaca sambil mendengarkan.**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
